Les plaies d'Hyrule
by Tara's dreams
Summary: Et si Link n'avait pas vaincu Ganondorf lors de son dernier combat avec celui-ci? Et si le héros du temps avait été vaincu par le roi du mal? Et si c'était Ganondorf le nouveau roi d'Hyrule et possesseur de la triforce? Et si Link et Zelda étaient vaincus, que deviendrait la lumière en cette terre d'Hyrule? Les personnages sont de Nintendo, suite fictive de Ocarina of Time.
1. Hopes and despairs

LES PLAIES D'HYRULE

Et si Link, n'avait pas vaincu Ganondorf lors de son dernier combat avec celui-ci, Et si le héros du temps avait été vaincu par le roi du mal, Et si c'était Ganondorf le nouveau roi d'Hyrule et possesseur de la triforce? Et si Link et Zelda étaient vaincus, que deviendrait la lumière en cette terre d'Hyrule?

Ganon, dans toute sa splendeur de forme bestiale, exploitait sa force prêtée par la triforce au maximum. Link s'essoufflait, les sages tentaient de trouver un moyen de contrer la folie destructrice du démon et Zelda et Navi tentaient d'aider Link du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Navi tenta le tout pour le tout et fonça en direction de l'œil gauche du démon, espérant ainsi ouvrir une occasion pour Link d'affaiblir le démon. Seulement, Ganon, d'un coup d'épée, envoya Navi au loin de l'horizon. Link appela avec désespoir son amie : Elle l'avait accompagné durant toutes ces épreuves, c'était grâce à elle si il n'avait pas perdu la raison durant ces cauchemars, c'était grâce à elle s'il avait gardé espoir de vaincre le démon, qui aujourd'hui, venait de l'envoyer vers l'inconnu comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire insecte. Le démon profita de cet instant pour envoyer le héros hors de ces plans. Au dernier moment Zelda s'interposa entre cet homme courageux qui avait tout donné : son sang, sa suer, ses espoirs, son enfance et qui ne devait pas mourir et l'origine des plaies d'Hyrule. La lame géante s'abattit sur l'abdomen de Zelda qui eut à peine le temps de lancer un sort de protection pour limiter les dégâts. Le corps faible de la princesse de lumière alla s'écraser à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Link assista, impuissant, à la scène. Dans un élan de rage, avec sa fidèle épée de légende dans sa main gauche, s'élança vers Ganondorf.

Il courut avec tout le peu d'énergie que ses jambes pouvaient lui donner et tout le courage et l'espoir que cette guerre avait épargné. Puis ce héros qui avait tout perdu ce fit lamentablement écraser par le pied du roi du malin, victorieux. C'en était fini du règne de la lumière, et les sages allait pleurer leur échec toute leur vie éternelle.

Link s'éveilla doucement avec souffrance. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, son dos le faisait souffrir, ses jambes le faisait souffrir, son corps entier le malmenait. Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison avec la douleur qui déchirait son cœur : Il avait échoué. Il avait été le héros du temps, et maintenant il ne valait pas mieux que la pire des vermines. Où était la princesse? Navi, les sages, la lumière? Restait-il des Hyliens? Jusqu'où les sbires et les gobelins de Ganondorf rependaient-ils son sadisme? Ganondorf était un être au cœur noir : Il aurait pu le tuer, mais cela aurait été trop facile, trop simple. Non, il préférait le faire souffrir, entendre Hyrule pleurer, augmenter le poids qui pesait sur sa conscience, le torturer de remords. Ainsi sa mort n'en serait que plus longue et douloureuse. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa défaite? Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pu faillir à sa tâche, lui, l'élu des déesses… Et pourtant, il était là, dans les donjons du château du Malin, à mourir à petit feu… Il était seul : ni Navi, ni Zelda, ni Sheik pour le soutenir et lui redonner courage dans sa quête. Ganondorf n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux sur lui pour constater son misérable état. Que pouvait-il faire? Prier les déesses? Ha! Que pouvaient-elles faire? Elles avaient mis tous leurs espoirs sur lui et il les avait déçues… Il méritait son affreuse condition, se disait-il. Les Hyliens avaient, dit-on, les oreilles pointues afin de pouvoir entendre les déesses. Mais Link n'entendait rien. Il passait ses nuits à tendre l'oreille et à essayer de se mouvoir, mais toujours et encore rien.

Pourtant, un soir, entre le rêve et le passé, Link entendit un chant. Il avait déjà entendu ce chant, il y a longtemps, très longtemps… Ce n'était pas le chant de Saria, ni celui d'Éponna… Ce n'était pas non plus une ballade que Sheik lui avait appris. Sheik… Sheik était en réalité Zelda… Zelda qui lui avait appris la berceuse de la famille royale… Il s'en souvint maintenant : c'était la berceuse de Zelda, il la jouait, il y a jadis, avec l'ocarina du temps… Zelda! Oui, cela lui paraissait clair à présent! S'agissait-il réellement de la voix de la douce princesse, ou bien était-ce un rêve?

Link, dans un élan d'espoir, parvint à bouger, ignorant la douleur de ses membres. Il réalisa qu'il était dans une prison d'un donjon. Puis, devant lui, sur le mur opposé à sa prison, il vit l'épée de Légende, brisée en deux ainsi que son bouclier, pour le narguer. Il fut déçu de déshonorer ainsi son épée et son bouclier mais heureux de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas perdus. Il réussit à se rendre jusqu'aux barreaux en s'accrochant : Il y avait longtemps que ses muscles avaient bougés, depuis qu'il fut piétiné. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu survivre à cela? Ganon, dans sa forme monstrueuse était géant et donc, devait peser très lourd sur un corps d'Hylien, qu'il soit fort ou pas. Peut-être les déesses avait-elles encore espoir?

Le chant qu'il entendait, à présent, il en était certain : il n'y avait que la princesse pour chanter ainsi de sa douce voix un tel chant en de pareilles circonstances. Ainsi, elle aussi gardait espoirs. Peut-être chantait-elle pour lui redonner courage? Ce n'était pas fini. Il se leva d'un bond, non sans souffrir. Bientôt, il libérera Hyrule de l'emprise du roi du mal et rapportera la lumière en ces terres, la princesse et les survivants à ces côtés.


	2. Lullaby

Les plaies d'Hyrule- chapitre 2

C'est un chant que je connais par cœur. Impa me le chantais quand j'étais petite. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir eu de mère mais si elle avait été en vie, cela aurait été elle qui m'aurait chanté cette berceuse. Impa… Devenue sage, elle est sauve. Je me demande néanmoins où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment. Ils ont accédés à la vie éternelle, mais vivent-ils réellement? Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, je suis un sage… Mais avant tout je suis la princesse d'Hyrule. Et c'est sans doute pourquoi Ganondorf m'a laissée en vie. Pour voir à quel point je suis une princesse pitoyable. J'ai assistée, impuissante, à l'horrible mort de Link, mon seul amour, le héros du temps… Les déesses savaient-elles nôtre destinée tragique? Si oui, en sachant que nous allions être vaincus, pourquoi nous ont-elles tout de mêmes choisis, moi et Link? Est-ce à cause de notre descendance et nôtre sang? Est-ce notre perpétuel destin de renaître encore et encore afin de terrasser le mal? Nous aurions dû être victorieux… Et Link, pauvre Link, il n'aura jamais eu d'enfance, de longues années de bonheur, de famille… J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir lui donner tout ceci! Si nous avions vaincus le roi du malin, je l'aurai renvoyé à son époque… Peut-être m'en aurait-il voulu, mais je sais que cela aurait été mieux pour lui, d'avoir une seconde chance au bonheur, vivre son enfance avec les siens et fonder une adorable famille avec celle qu'il aurait choisi… Ah, si seulement…

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, mes poignets sont liés, mais je peux chanter. Il me semble que cela est le seul réconfort que je peux trouver en ce lieu du mal, qui fut autrefois mon château… Puis, j'entends une voix grave crier : ''Amenez-la moi!'' Oh non, voilà que cela recommence! Il va encore tenter de me soutirer des informations, afin de gagner plus de puissance, d'en savoir plus sur Hyrule, d'envahir encore plus de contrés et d'étendre son sadisme. Je ne dois rien lui dire. Il existe d'autres pays rattachés à Hyrule, d'autres anciens pouvoirs, d'autres sages et d'autres objets puissants. Mais je ne lui dirais rien. Tant pis si cette fois il me brise une jambe : je n'ai nulle part où m'enfuir. Tant pis s'il me crève un œil : je n'ai plus rien de beau à voir. Je me laisse trainer dans l'ancienne salle du trône. À quoi bon me débattre? Je n'ai même plus la force.

Ses serviteurs hideux me laissent choir sur le sol, à ses pieds. Il se penche lentement et prend délicatement mon visage entre son pouce et son index, approche son visage du mien et me demande doucement : '' Ma chère, existe-il un moyen d'accéder au monde du crépuscule? '' Je le regarde avec une expression de défi. ''Non. `` Il me gifle violement. Je ne dis rien, j'en ai vu pire. Cette fois, il me prend par le cou et me soulève dans les airs avec force. ''OÙ SE TROUVE CET ACCÈS?'' Je ne dis rien, j'étouffe. Puis il me jette violement sur le sol, à quelques mètres. Je m'écrase en percutant le mur en pierre et retombe sur le sol en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. J'ai mal, mais j'ai résistée! J'essaie de me relever, sans succès. Le nouveau roi revient vers moi et hurle dans tout le pays : '' TU VAS ME DIRE TOUT CE QUE TU SAIS, SALE MORVEUSE!'' Et moi je lui réponds '' Jamais! Les déesses ne laisseront pas ton règne durer plus longtemps, Ganondorf!'' Il m'agrippa par les cheveux, ce qui me fit crier et me traina devant un long, long escalier de pierre puis me dit calmement en souriant : '' J'ai bien hâte de voir comment vous allez faire, toi et tes déesses petite princesse, pour m'en empêcher.'' Puis il me balança dans le vide.

_C'était mon chapitre deux, même s'ils sont courts, je suis plutôt heureuse! C'est donc une suite un peu ''dark''. Forcément, puisque nos deux protagonistes ont perdus face à Ganondorf… Ce chapitre se déroulait du point de vue de Zelda, qui ne sait pas que Link est en vie. Pourront-ils changer le destin d'Hyrule et ramener la lumière?_

_Je rappelle que la série The legend of Zelda et plus précisément le jeu Ocarina of Time sont de Nintendo et donc les personnages (Link, Zelda, Navi, Ganondorf…) Leurs appartiennent aussi._

_Quant à l'image rattachée à mon histoire Les plaies d'Hyrule, elle provient de Google image, mais je ne saurai dire de où exactement. Si quelqu'un connait son créateur, je serais heureuse de pouvoir lui donner les crédits qu'il mérite._

_À très bientôt,_

_Tara's dreams_


	3. In pieces

Les plaies d'Hyrule- chapitre 3

J'observais mon bouclier en me laissant bercer par le chant de Zelda lorsque j'ai entendu crier Ganondorf à deux reprises. Puis, J'entendis un cri de souffrance qui me fit manquer un battement de cœur : Zelda. Et elle avait mal. Ce monstre avait donc osé lever le poing sur ma chère princesse. Il cherchait à lui faire avouer des secrets sur Hyrule. Avoir déposséder cette terre entière de son avenir ne lui suffisait pas? La triforce, ce n'était pas un assez grand objectif? Je le maudit des dizaines de fois dans mon cœur. Je sais que Zelda ne lui révélera jamais rien et comme un lâche il la garde captive et la torture en sachant que cela ne sert à rien. J'entends encore Zelda souffrir. ''Zelda! Zeldaaaaa!'' Mais elle ne m'entend pas, je suis bien trop loin d'elle. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi que l'on torture. Pourquoi me laisse-t-il ici? Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi, là-haut avec lui?

Puis, j'aperçois, en haut d'un grand escalier, une porte qui s'ouvre. Je pense voir Ganondorf mais lui ne me voit pas. La suite me glace le sang. Ganondorf. L'escalier. Moi. Zelda. Et il l'a laisse tomber devant mes yeux dans ce long escalier de pierre. Un, deux, trois, quatre fois, je ne compte plus, le corps fragile de la princesse heurte la pierre froide. Puis son corps roule jusque devant ma prison de métal et de pierre. Je me précipite à la hauteur du sol et passe mes bras entre les barreaux afin de voir son visage. Puis, l'horreur. Ses longs cheveux soyeux ont perdus leur splendeur, ses yeux bleus ne brillent plus, elle a des bleus et une longe cicatrice sur la joue droite. Comment peut-on oser causer autant de souffrance à une personne si frêle et fragile? Je tiens son visage entre mes mais et j'essaie de la réveillée. Elle respire encore, cela tient des déesses. ''Zelda…'' Elle ne me répond pas. Si elle rêve, ce sera toujours mieux que ce cauchemar qu'elle a subi. Je retrouve tout mon courage et toute ma force intérieure. L'ère de ce tyran prendra fin bientôt, à partir du moment où je nous sortirai de cette prison. Je suis conscient qu'il me faudra vaincre bien des ennemis et des épreuves mais je suis prêt. Et cette fois, je lui montrerai que le héros du temps, c'est bien moi. Mais cela va attendre au réveil de Zelda, car je dois en premier temps m'assurer de son état.

Elle est encore endormie.'' Inconsciente'' serait le juste terme mais ''endormie'' est plus encourageant. Ma prison ne me permet que de pouvoir accoter sa tête sur mon bras droit et de pouvoir caresser son visage de ma main gauche. Peut-être que ça ne changera rien, mais peut-être aussi que cela atténue sa douleur? Il me plait à penser que oui. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ainsi, mais cet instant fait partie de l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Savoir qu'elle est en vie me soulage. Je n'ai pas complétement failli à ma tâche. Puis je voie sa longue cicatrice. Finalement oui, j'ai failli. ''Je n'ai pas su te protéger, toi et Hyrule. J'ai failli à ma tâche. Mais si les dieux m'ont permis de rester en vie, alors j'estime que c'est parce que je n'ai pas complété mon devoir. Il n'y a que très peu de chances que je réussisse, c'est vrai : si au meilleur de ma forme et avec l'aide de Navi, des sages et de tout le monde, j'ai échoué, il est improbable que je puisse le vaincre dans mon état. Mais je ne mériterais même pas de vivre si je n'essayais pas. J'ai honte, tellement honte… Tous ces gens que j'ai déçus et qui avaient mis tous leurs espoirs sur moi… Jamais je ne serai pardonné, jamais je ne mériterais de regarder le ciel et les étoiles mais si toi, si toi Zelda, je réussi à te sortir d'ici et ramener ne serais-ce qu'un rayon de lumière en cette terre, alors je serais plus tranquille. ''

Une larme perla au coin d'un œil entrouvert de la princesse et roula sur sa joue, en silence.

''_La course du temps est cruelle…_

_Sa vitesse est perçue différemment par chacun, mais personne ne peut la modifier…''_

Sheik m'avait dit cela, il y a bien longtemps… je pensais qu'il s'agissait des jours les plus sombres d'Hyrule… Ha! Comme j'eu tort! Finalement, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pratiquement plus d'espoirs. J'ai ma volonté, mais mon épée est brisée. Peut-être pourrais-je trouver un bon forgeron mais il faudrait que je nous sorte d'ici, ce qui ne sera pas chose simple. On a réussi à berner le seigneur du malin une fois, mais deux? Avant, j'avais des alliés, mais aujourd'hui, ils sont soit morts, soi cachés. De toute manière, pourraient-ils me faire confiance à nouveau? Peut-être suis-je trop optimiste. Je regarde ma main gauche. La triforce brille encore, légèrement. Les déesses ne m'ont pas encore abandonné.

Link aperçut Zelda qui tentait d'ouvrir ses yeux. ''Princesse?'' Elle bougea légèrement sa tête, puis ouvrit ses grands yeux. ''Princesse!'' Elle le regardait sans le voir. ''Princesse, vous m'entendez?'' La délicate demoiselle bougea ses lèvres et tentant difficilement de parler. ''Q… Qui…'' ''C'est moi, Link!'' ''Link? Qui est… Qui est?'' Link manqua un second battement. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas? ''Link, le héros…'' Le visage de Link s'assombrit. ''Je ne pense pas que je mérite ce titre, votre altesse… Je… '' ''Le héros n'est plus là… Comment… Comment va-t-on faire… Pour… Hyrule… Comment je vais faire?'' ''Je suis là, princesse… comment allez-vous?'' La princesse réussit à se mettre sur ses coudes, puis regarda Link : ''Et vous, qui êtes-vous? Un chevalier? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, sir… '' ''Je… je suis Link. Je me battais pour vous mais… mais… Mais…'' Les yeux de Link commencèrent à se mouiller de larmes. Que faire? La princesse avait oublié. Si elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, elle les avait oubliés. ''Link, c'est un nom que je connais. Je ne me rappelle pas… Qui je suis? Où c'est? Mais Link, c'est un nom qui m'évoque le courage. Oui, le courage… Le courage et… la force. Et puis autre chose non? Je ne me souviens pas… Je suis si fatiguée, Sir…'' ''Non, princesse, vous ne devez pas dormir! Vous avez cogné votre tête, cela est dangereux de s'endormir…'' ''Moi, j'ai toujours dormi seule. Je pense qu'une princesse ne serait pas ici. Elle serait forcée à épouser une noble qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Non, je ne voudrais pas être une princesse. Et vous, sir, il y a quelqu'un que vous aimez?'' ''Oui, il y a quelqu'un que j'aime, mais elle me semble si loin…'' '' J'espère que vous la trouverez, Sir. Je connaissais un héros, mais j'ai oublié son nom. Hyrule, c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un voulait posséder… Je m'en souviens car le héros l'en empêchait. Puis il n'est plus. Moi, je suis restée très seule… Vous aussi, vous me sembler loin de chez vous…''

La princesse avait raison. Il était loin de chez lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chez soi, mais ce n'étais surement pas dans cette prison. Le héros n'est plus, elle avait aussi raison là-dessus. Peut-être était-elle si convaincue de la mort de Link qu'elle avait jusqu'à oublier qui il était…

Peut-on ressusciter un héros mort?

* * *

Chapitre trois terminé! Quelqu'un a jadis dit que le pire des châtiments était l'oubli.

Je rappelle que la série The legend of Zelda et plus précisément le jeu Ocarina of Time sont de Nintendo et donc les personnages (Link, Zelda, Navi, Ganondorf…) Leurs appartiennent aussi.

Quant à l'image rattachée à mon histoire Les plaies d'Hyrule, elle provient de Google image, mais je ne saurai dire de où exactement. Si quelqu'un connait son créateur, je serais heureuse de pouvoir lui donner les crédits qu'il mérite.

À très bientôt,

Tara's dreams


	4. Hear me

Les plaies d'Hyrule- chapitre quatre

Link courait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient de se mouvoir ainsi que la princesse-ses jambes avaient été blessées et elle ne pouvait se tenir debout- pour aller le plus loin possible de cet enfer. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais cela ne pouvait certainement pas être pire. Ils arrivèrent à une forêt et Link se hâta de trouver une cachette, au cas où Ganondorf aurait déjà envoyé des monstres à leur recherche. Puis, ils tombèrent dans un trou. En reprenant conscience, Link remarqua qu'ils étaient tombés dans un trou de source : C'était relativement grand, il y avait une sorte d'îlot qui était assez large pour qu'ils puissent se coucher sans que leurs pieds ne dépassent, des pots et un coffre et par miracle, une source avec des poissons. Ils allaient pouvoir se restaurer. Ces trous, Link en avait déjà connaissance de leur existence : il en avait ici et là partout dans Hyrule. Nul ne savait qui ou quoi était à l'origine de leur existence : des anciens Hyliens, des voleurs, les déesses? Peu importe qui ce fut, Link les béni. Il prit un pot et le remplit d'eau de source, qu'il tendit à la princesse. Lorsqu'elle fut réhydratée il en fut de même.

''Sir Link, pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée? Il me semble que je suis davantage un fardeau pour vous qu'une aide.'' Link se tourna vers la princesse, qui n'avait pas encore retrouvée la mémoire et lui dit en souriant : ''Votre altesse, jamais vous ne serez un fardeau. Je vous ai sauvée car j'ai échoué la première fois.'' ''Je ne me souviens pas…'' ''Je sais, mais un jour, j'espère, vous retrouverez votre mémoire. C'est ma destinée de me battre pour Hyrule, et pour vous…'' ''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous dites me connaître, mais moi non. De plus, je ne fais que vous encombrer. Vous auriez dû sauvez vôtre vie et retourner d'où vous venez. De toute manière, je ne me souviens de rien. J'aurai pu rester là-bas, je crois. '' '' Mais jamais je n'aurais pu vous laisser seule encore. Et puis qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu vous faire encore!'' Puis, Link se tut. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela, et rien que le fait d'y penser le rendait malade. Pourtant, c'était surement arrivé, durant leur captivité… ''Princesse, est ce que… est ce que Ganondorf vous… vous a touchée?'' ''Touchée?'' ''Est-ce que Ganondorf a essayé de vous violer?'' ''Mais de qui me parlez-vous, enfin?'' Elle ne savait pas. S'il l'avait fait, elle ne se souvenait pas. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, mais rien que le fait de penser que, possiblement, il… Cela le tourmentait énormément. Comment aurait-il pu oser faire cela? En même temps, Ganondorf était un homme sadique, et il est probable qu'il aurait pu s'il en avait l'envie, puisqu'il l'avait vaincu, lui et Zelda. C'était aussi une manière de salir l'honneur de l'ennemi… Il essaya de ne pas y penser, afin de ne pas le perturber. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait. Oui, peut-être que Zelda n'avait pas été violée. Oui, Zelda était encore pure. Il essayait de se convaincre du mieux qu'il pouvait, puisque Zelda ne pouvait ni affirmer ses peurs ni les faire évaporer.

''Je ne vous ai pas remercié, néanmoins, de m'avoir sortie de cet endroit. Il est vrai que je préfère être nulle part avec vous que dans ce château sombre. D'ailleurs, il me dit quelque chose, ce château…'' La princesse avait parfois de petits souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, comme une bulle d'air. Peut-être un jour allait-elle finir par retrouver la mémoire entièrement. Au fond, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Sans doute lui en aurait-elle voulue d'avoir échoué et d'avoir été battue par Ganondorf. Même si ses yeux ne lui reprochaient rien, Link se sentait tout de même extrêmement coupable. Mais il allait devoir surmonter ça aussi. Il en avait déjà assez sur les épaules pour ramener Hyrule à la lumière, si en plus il se tourmentait l'esprit, il serait beaucoup moins efficace dans sa quête.

''Je pense que nous allons rester ici un bout de temps, question de reprendre des forces et nos esprits. Et puis mes muscles sont fatigués, si nous nous faisions attaqués, je ne saurais bien nous protéger. J'ai aussi besoin de m'entrainer. Vous aussi n'avez pas eu la vie facile, votre altesse. J'aimerais que vous soigniez vos plaies, avant que nous soyons en mesure de penser celles d'Hyrule.'' ''D'accord, dit-elle docilement. N'avez-vous pas faim, sir?'' Link sourit puis se mit en tête d'attraper un y en avait suffisamment dans la source pour qu'ils puissent se restaurer et reprendre des forces, même si à la longue le menu deviendrait monotone.

Fort heureusement pour le héros déchu et la princesse sans souvenirs, Link s'avéra être un bon pêcheur, malgré ses maux physiques et psychiques. Ils mangèrent en silence : Link pensait à ce qu'ils allaient faire, et Zelda restait muette. Ils pensaient à leur fuite du château : c'était tout de même un exploit incroyable.

* * *

Durant une semaine,Link avait retrouvé sa motivation et avait étudié les va et viens des geôliers. La princesse avait été mise dans une autre cellule, à quelques mètres de celle de Link. Ganondorf l'avait fait venir une autre fois et Link avait tout tenté pour empêcher ce futur interrogatoire. Mais Ganondorf avait réalisé que la princesse avait perdu la mémoire, et donc qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir d'elle. Il l'avait renvoyée définitivement aux cachots et avait fait quérir un vil et ancien magicien manipulant la magie noire pour trouver un moyen de lui faire ramener la mémoire, puisqu'elle était sa seule source d'informations possible. Link n'avait pas pu entendre cette discussion, mais avait entendu les mots source et fontaine, ainsi que esprit et lumière. Link doutait que la clé résidait alors dans une fontaine de fée, ou une source d'eau pure dans laquelle un esprit de lumière s'y trouverait. Il lui faudrait donc pour cela trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner sur le sujet, mais qui? Link avait déjà trouvé des fontaines de fée durant sa quête, mais il devait en avoir d'autres, cachées ici et là.

Ils recevaient très peu de nourriture : juste assez pour les garder en vie, mais pas assez afin qu'ils restent faibles. Link était parvenu à entendre une rivière, pas très loin derrière leurs prisons. S'ils parvenaient à s'y rendre, ils avaient une chance de salut. Un jour donc, Link fit le mort. Ils savaient que les moblins n'étaient pas très intelligents, juste effrayant en grand nombre. Lorsque l'un deux entra dans sa cellule, il l'égorgea, prit son épée et bouclier contre le mur en face de sa cellule, trouva les clés et libéra la princesse. La suite s'était passée tellement rapidement qu'il avait de la misère à retracer toutes ses actions.

L'adrénaline ayant pris possession de Link, il avait désormais plein d'énergie. Il prit la princesse dans ses bras puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher, mais elle tenait son épée, bouclier et arc. Ils traversèrent de nombreux corridors, Link essayant toujours de trouver une sortie, mais ce château était un vrai labyrinthe. Malheureusement, ils se firent rapidement découvrir par quelques moblins. Link posa la princesse par terre, brandit son bouclier et sa son épée, même si elle était brisée; cela était mieux que rien. Avec sa détermination et l'adrénaline, il les battit facilement, mais toutefois quelque peu maladroitement. Cela était normal, puisque ces muscles avaient longtemps restés immobiles. Il prit Zelda et la porta sur son dos, tout en tenant son bouclier du bras droit et son épée de la main gauche. Zelda avait l'accroché dans son dos et elle tenait la lame de la master sword : Bien qu'ayant perdue la mémoire, elle savait reconnaitre la valeur de cette épée. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent dans une impasse. Lorsque Link s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une guerudo. Alors que Link s'apprêtait à brandir sa lame, celle-ci le regarda et lui murmura :

''Je sais qui tu es, héros. Même si Ganondorf est notre roi et que nous lui devons allégeance, sache que nous désapprouvons totalement ses projets sombres. Je vais t'aider à sortir du château, mais je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin. Suis-moi vite!'' Link ne se fit pas prier et suivi ce miracle du désert. La guerudo connaissait le château et où les moblins passaient, et donc ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'obstacles. Puis, la porte du paradis se dressa devant eux : la sortie.

''Cours jusqu'à la forêt puis cachez-vous, il ne tardera pas à découvrir votre absence. Trouves la porte des sages; ils pourront t'aider, adieu, héros!'' Link la regarda avec un regard emplit de gratitude : il lui devait tout. Elle lui sourit, lisant son regard, puis, ils quittèrent ce lieu sombre. Ils avaient fuient dans la forêt derrière le château, après avoir contourné par la citadelle, et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Il ne connaissait pas le nom de sa salvatrice. Elle n'avait rien de très différent des autres guerudos non plus. C'était une guerrière du désert comme les autres, mais avec le cœur à la bonne place. Link se maudit de ne pas lui avoir au moins demandé son nom. Il aurait eu tellement de questions à lui demander! Où était l'ocarina du temps? Qu'était l'objectif de Ganondorf? Comment savait-elle pour la porte des sages? Où était-elle? Néanmoins, elle avait répondu à son appel de détresse, et pour cela Link lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, à cette guerudo inconnue.

Les déesses avaient entendues les prières de Link.

* * *

Chapitre quatre terminé! Link trouve une alliée inattendue et les déesses ont entendues le cri du cœur de Link.

Aviez-vous remarqués que mes titres de chapitres étaient des titres de chansons?

Hope and despairs : inconnu

Lullaby : NICKELBACK

In peaces : LINK IN PARK

Hear me: IMAGINE DRAGONS

Je rappelle que la série The legend of Zelda et plus précisément le jeu Ocarina of Time sont de Nintendo et donc les personnages (Link, Zelda, Navi, Ganondorf…) Leurs appartiennent aussi.

Quant à l'image rattachée à mon histoire Les plaies d'Hyrule, elle provient de Google image, mais je ne saurai dire de où exactement. Si quelqu'un connait son créateur, je serais heureuse de pouvoir lui donner les crédits qu'il mérite.

À très bientôt,

Tara's dreams


	5. someday

Les plaies d'Hyrule –chapitre cinq : Someday

Laideur. Laideur, laideur, laideur. Tout était laid : la plaine était fade, vide, sombre, laide. Le château était gros, sombre, laid. La citadelle était vide de joie, pleine de monstres, grise, laide. L'avenir était incertain, sombre, laid. Les villages étés ravagés par la peur, la mort, la laideur. Et elle, elle était seule et laide. Elle était effrayée : tous ici se réjouissaient de ce ciel fade, du nouveau roi, de l'absence du héros. Et elle s'inquiétait à mourir. Combien de temps, déjà, depuis le coup d'état de Ganondorf? Combien de temps depuis que le héros avait retiré l'épée de légende? L'avait-il fait? Oui probablement. Ou était-il? Elle avait tellement peur d'entendre la mort du héros, qu'on apporte son cadavre ensanglanté au château aux pieds du malin…

Puis le héros qui se battait contre le mal.

''Non''

Le héros qui luttait de toutes ses forces.

''Reviens!''

Le héros qui recevait les coups.

''Courage, nous sommes derrière toi!''

Le héros qui allait se faire empailler par l'épée noire.

''LIIIIIIIINK!''

Elle se réveilla en sursaut : Link la tenait par ses épaules avec une mine inquiète.

''Qui a-t-il princesse? Qu'avez-vous vu?'' Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser ou ils étaient et ce qui venait de se passer : un cauchemar. Elle sourit faiblement pour montrer qu'elle allait bien, mais elle tremblait encore de peur.

''Je… je ne me rappelle plus… Mais cela me paraissait si réel, comme si je l'avais vécu, il y a longtemps…'' Link la regarda tristement. Si elle avait des souvenirs, elle les oubliait peu après.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Je me retrouve à une place sans savoir pourquoi, ni qui je suis, ni rien…''

''Ne vous inquiétez-pas, princesse. Je vais tout faire pour vous faire retrouver la mémoire. Je suis là…''

Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis peu, la princesse avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu. Elle savait que c'était un homme droit, courageux et de confiance. Mais il était aussi nostalgique et très triste, elle le ressentait…

''Sire Link, vous et moi, on se connait, n'est-ce pas?

-Moi je vous connais, princesse. Vous aussi, saviez qui j'étais…

-Étions-nous proches? Demanda la jeune femme avec crainte : elle se sentait triste de tout avoir oublié, si en plus elle aurait oublié quelqu'un de précieux, cela leur ferait mal à tous les deux.

-Disons que…. Commença- t-il en regardant vers le haut… Nous avons vécus des moments ensembles. Mais on n'a pas été élevés ensembles non plus. Oui, c'est à peu près ça…

-Vous devez être triste que je ne me souvienne pas de vous, je suis désolée, sincèrement.''

Link ne sachant pas quoi répondre se contenta de sourire. Puis il se leva et commença à s'étirer et faire travailler ses muscles par de petits exercices. Il avait beaucoup perdu de sa forme physique durant son emprisonnement et devait se mettre en forme avant de sortir affronter les monstres et autres dangers car il n'était pas en état actuellement.

La princesse s'assit sur le bord de l'eau et observa son reflet. Ses longs cheveux étaient sales mais ce n'est pas ce qui la dérangea : Il y avait une longue cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Elle s'approcha afin de mieux voir et toucha la balafre de sa main droite.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Puis elle remarqua de nombreux bleus sur ses bras et ses jambes, qui ne bougeaient même plus. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de les remuer mais n'y parvint pas. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle n'arrivait même pas à se hisser sur ses genoux. Elle commença à paniquer et observa un reflet dans l'eau. Elle se pencha d'avantage, puis, surprise! Ce n'était pas elle. C'était une personne avec une large mèche de cheveux cachant la moitié de son visage, des bandages couvrant sa tête et un tissu déchiré qui couvrait ses épaules. Mais là n'était pas le plus surprenant : l'individu avait des yeux rouges écarlates. Elle hurla d'horreur et frappa l'eau de ses poings afin de faire disparaître l'image. Link enroula ses bras autour d'elle en repliant les siens contre sa poitrine et l'amena contre son buste afin de la calmer.

''Que ce passe-t-il?'' Demanda-t-il, inquiet. La demoiselle pleurait tout en se questionnant. Elle lui raconta le reflet qu'elle avait vu dans l'eau et qui n'était pas le sien et qui l'avait tant effrayée. Link devina tout de suite de qui il s'agissait : Sheik. Cela pouvait être normal qu'elle aperçoive son alter-ego dans son reflet, mais comment lui expliquer? Elle ne comprendrait surement pas et se sentirais probablement coupable d'avoir tout oublié. Peut-être aussi ne le comprendrait pas ou que cela lui déclencherait d'autres cauchemars. Il se dit que le mieux serait de l'épaulée et de lui faire retrouver la mémoire par elle-même ou par l'un des esprits de lumière dont parlais Ganondorf.

Link décida donc de trouver un endroit sûr pour la princesse durant sa quête. Il n'avait pas à l'exposée au danger dans sa condition. Mais y avait-il un endroit sûr en cette terre d'Hyrule? À qui pouvait-il faire confiance? Il y avait surement des camps de réfugiés mais si jamais ces derniers se faisaient attaquer, sauraient-ils se défendre? Une fontaine de fée peut-être? Cela semblait sur mais peut-être que les démons pouvaient s'y rendre aussi. Est-ce qu'une grande fée serait assez puissante pour protéger sa vie et celle de la princesse? Tant de questions... Et pas de réponses. Si seulement Zelda n'avait pas perdue la mémoire, elle aurait été en possession de nombreuses informations précieuses… Navi aussi. Mais sa petite fée chérie n'était pas là. Le village kokiri, endroit pourtant secret et très isolé d'Hyrule avait été envahi par les sbires de Ganondorf. Qu'était-il advenu des sages? Pouvait-il communiquer avec eux? Il pouvait parler avec Rauru dans les couloirs du temple du temps mais ce dernier avait été détruit par le nouveau seigneur. Il était certains que les sages étaient en vie -leurs âmes du moins- mais comment avoir un mot avec eux?

Puis Link réfléchit à ce qu'aucun Hylien n'avait réfléchi depuis fort longtemps : Hyrule était-il seul? Seul en cette terre… Les hyliens n'avaient jamais entendus parler de d'autres pays. Ils vivaient tranquillement dans la terre que les déesses leur avaient allouée dans leur grande bonté et ne cherchaient pas à étendre leur territoire. Mais de vielles légendes parlaient de L'ancien Hyrule, c'est à dire l'Hyrule actuel mais plus grand. Avec les guerres contre le mal, de nombreuses ruines avaient été laissées abandonnées. Mais il ne pourrait surement pas y caché la princesse, puisque des monstres s'y terraient probablement. Il se demandait toutefois à quoi ressemblait Hyrule à ses meilleurs jours, avec de belles et riches terres en plus, d'autres grands palais, d'autres anciens temples et lieux sacré… Link se promit alors d'un jour allé à la découverte de ces terres et, si possible, de les réunifier à Hyrule afin de rendre de ces terres un endroit encore plus bon et paisible, vierge de toutes plaies du passé sanglant, qui était aujourd'hui le présent d'Hyrule.

Ces avec l'esprit pleins de rêves que Link s'endormit, avec la princesse à ses côtés.

On dit que les rêves sont parfois les souvenirs de nos vies antérieures-

Encore un chapitre avec du blablabla! La quête se lèvera avec les aurores, donc au prochain chapitre, les choses vont commencer sérieusement. Il est possible que je fasse des liens avec d'autres Zelda (notamment quand il saura question d'Hyrule ou de sages, dieux et esprits.) Néanmoins, l'histoire se déroule après Ocarina of Time. Je ne voulais pas faire intervenir de nouveaux personnages (non-officiels Zelda), mais cela risque d'arriver au cours de cette fic.

Merci aux mignons qui m'ont laissée des commentaires, cela me motive :)

Je rappelle que la série The legend of Zelda et plus précisément le jeu Ocarina of Time sont de Nintendo et donc les personnages (Link, Zelda, Navi, Ganondorf…) Leurs appartiennent aussi.

Quant à l'image rattachée à mon histoire Les plaies d'Hyrule, elle provient de Google image, mais je ne saurai dire de où exactement. Si quelqu'un connait son créateur, je serais heureuse de pouvoir lui donner les crédits qu'il mérite.

À très bientôt,

Tara's dreams

Someday (Nickleback)


	6. Show me the way

Les plaies d'Hyrule chapitre 6- Show me the way

Link marchait vers la montagne de la mort, portant Zelda sur son dos. Ils s'étaient restaurés dans le trou de source et Link avait repris de la masse musculaire, Zelda du repos et Link de la confiance. Ils n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût et ne pouvais pas assurer ses arrières. De plus, il s'épuisait. Zelda n'était pas lourde, mais Link devait la porter, son épée, son lourd bouclier de métal et rester en tout temps sur ses gardes. Il s'était dit que le lieu le plus sûr pour Zelda serait la montagne de la mort, puisqu'il y a là de nombreuses cachettes dans la montagne protégée par le fort et fier peuple goron avec qui Link était ami. De plus, il y avait une fontaine de fée. Peut-être saurait-elle les aider?

-Sire Link, nous sommes suivis… Le cœur de Link manqua un battement. Il courut jusqu'à un arbre où il déposa Zelda et dégaina son épée et bouclier, prêt à défendre leurs vies. Link aperçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement. Il attrapa la personne par la gorge et la plaqua violement au sol. Sa victime crachat du sang et leva une main en l'air.

-Héros! Link! C'est moi! Link recula devant la princesse et observa son ennemi. Ce n'était pas un ennemi. C'était tout sauf un ennemi.

-Toi! Qui… Comment… La gerudo se releva et sourit. C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom. Je m'appelle Aveil. Tu as meilleure mine, héros, dit-elle en penchant la tête. Je t'ai dit que j'étais de ton côté. J'en ai eu plus qu'assez de Ganondorf et j'ai déserté le château après avoir trouvé ceci, je pense que tu seras content. Elle lui tendit un petit instrument taillé dans de la pierre bleu ciel avec des trous et un bec.

-L'Ocarina du temps! Mais, comment vous…

-Je t'expliquerais cela une autre fois. Il te faut absolument vaincre Ganondorf. Je préfère mourir à tes côtés plutôt que de suivre les ordres de cet homme. L'Ocarina du temps était placé sous ma protection, alors on s'apercevra rapidement de mon départ, et de votre absence… Vaudrait mieux trouver un lieu sûr.

Si l'Ocarina du temps, objet très puissant, avait été placé sous sa garde d'après les ordres de Ganondorf, elle devait certainement être une Gerudo importante. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Oui, sans doute. Si Ganondorf l'avait voulu mort, il aurait déjà eu le temps de le faire un millier de fois. Et puis Link avait appris à lire au travers du regard des autres. Ces yeux-là ne mentaient pas.

-Oui, vous avez raison…

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un qu'il me semble connaître…

Link se retourna : Zelda affichait un air nostalgique. Avait-elle oubliée que c'était Aveil qui leur avait permis de s'enfuir de leur prison? Ou bien la connaissait-elle avant?...

-Ah… Certains racontent que nous, les guerudos, se ressemblent toutes… Mais personne ne pouvait espérer être comparée à notre reine, Nabooru.

-Au fait, fit Link, où est Nabooru et les autres sages?

* * *

_Le héros avait été placé en cellule, la princesse enchainée. Ganondorf s'était assis sur son trône, le trône d'Hyrule. Personne ne pouvait plus l'embêter ou se mettre dans son chemin. Personne._

_-Aveil! À boire._

_La jeune guerudo versa du vin dans une coupe en or et alla la porter au roi._

_-En tant que roi, je me dois d'éliminer chaque traitre qui pourrait contrecarrer mes plans, tu le saisi? Même s'il s'agit d'un conseiller, un garde, un paysan, une reine, un fils._

_La jeune fille fit signe que oui de la tête._

_-Un guerudo se doit de servir sa tribut et son roi, obéir aux ordres, peu importe son rang. Tu es l'une des meilleures guerrières que j'ai vu. Tu es bien une guerudo, et tu es digne de porter ton titre._

_Le seigneur du malin fit un signe de main et peu de temps après, deux gardes guerudo apportèrent aux pieds du roi un grande et forte guerudo, à la longue chevelure rousse, le visage fin et bien dessiné, des yeux dorés, de nombreux bijoux sur son corps et un énorme diamant rouge sur son diadème, et un autre encore plus énorme sur le bijou qui maintenait en place sa queue de cheval. Elle été enchainée par de grosses chaines et ne regardait qu'une seule personne : Ganondorf. Elle lui lançait un regard qui contenait toute la haine et le dégout du monde._

_-Ganondorf, sale enculé, j'aurai aimé t'ouvrir le cœur de ta propre lame…_

_-Tss, ne parle pas ainsi devant ta fille, Nabooru…_

_Nabooru regarda sa fille, Aveil. Aveil était un ancien prénom guerudo qui signifiait ''L'enfant du sable nouveau''. Nabooru avait très bien éduquée sa fille à l'art de la guerre, mais aussi à la façon de faire croître son esprit. Aveil était la fierté de Nabooru, qui avait tenté de la laissée le plus loin possible de son père._

_Aveil comprenait ce que sa mère, la reine de guerudos lui disait, par son regard : Laisse-moi mourir mais venges-moi. N'intervient pas maintenant ou il te tuera. Ne baisse jamais ta garde. Sauve le destin, sauve-les. Aveil, écoute ton esprit._

_-Aveil, le sable est ton sang. Le vrai sage est celui qui fonde sur le sable, non sur la force…_

_Puis, une lourde lame vient s'abattre sur le coup de la reine des guerudos, et sa tête tomba sur les pierres froides du château du roi des guerudos._

_-Ne deviens pas comme ta mère, ma fille. Ce fut les derniers mots que Ganondorf lança avant de quitter la pièce où il avait assassiné la mère de sa fille, sa femme, devant ses propres yeux._

* * *

-Nabooru a été tuée par Ganondorf. Il est surement en recherche des autres sages pour les tuer aussi.

-Ha… Link fut choqué d'apprendre cette terrible nouvelle. Nabooru l'avait aidé dans sa quête et était devenue son amie. C'était une fière et forte guerudo et il la respectait beaucoup. Une autre personne tuée par sa faiblesse et son échec… Je vraiment navré d'apprendre cette nouvelle, Nabooru était votre reine…

Aveil sentait que Link était sincère. Elle aussi avait beaucoup de chagrin. Sa mère était son modèle, c'était elle qui lui avait appris comment devenir une guerudo et en être fière. Mais une guerudo ne pleurait pas devant les hommes. Encore moins devant le héros. De plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache l'identité de ses parents…

-Merci… Nous devrions nous rendre au désert. Nous trouverons refuge au colosse du désert, là où nous, guerudo rebelles, avons établies notre camp. Ensuite nous pourrons établir un plan pour se débarrasser de Ganondorf, une fois pour toute.

Link approuva. Il avait confiance en la jeune femme. Aveil alla chercher sa fidèle monture qui l'avait patiemment attendue. Link installa la princesse dessus et prit la bride. Ils suivirent Aveil qui ouvrait la route. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, Link se sentait enfin plus tranquille. La princesse serait en sécurité avec Aveil et il avait trouvé une alliée. Quant à lui, il avait une longue route à faire avant de pouvoir lever les yeux vers le ciel sans remords.

* * *

Show me the way (Billy TALENT)

Merci aux mignons qui m'ont laissée des commentaires, cela me motive :)

Je rappelle que la série The legend of Zelda et plus précisément le jeu Ocarina of Time sont de Nintendo et donc les personnages (Link, Zelda, Navi, Ganondorf…) Leurs appartiennent aussi.

Quant à l'image rattachée à mon histoire Les plaies d'Hyrule, elle provient de Google image, mais je ne saurai dire de où exactement. Si quelqu'un connait son créateur, je serais heureuse de pouvoir lui donner les crédits qu'il mérite.

À très bientôt,

Tara's dreams


End file.
